


Code 288

by monsterleadmehome



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author is pissed about Brooklyn 99 being canceled so here's some Reylo cop smut, Author is so excited that NBC has picked up B99 so here's some smut to celebrate?, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Detectives Ben Solo and Rey Johnson have been partners for the last five years. Now he's going to another precinct to take over as Captain. He asks her for help saying goodbye with a romp in the interrogation room.





	Code 288

**Author's Note:**

> Code 288 - Lewd Behavior ;)
> 
> This is apparently now my coping method for dealing with sad news - writing smut.
> 
> Still working on my smut skills, so let me know if you enjoyed it in the comments! Also, it got real fluffy at the end, sorry!
> 
> Update 5/12/18 - YAY for social media and its powers! NBC has picked up Brooklyn 99, so I guess this is happy smut now?

It was the end of an era. Detectives Ben Solo and Rey Johnson had worked at the NYPD’s 34th precinct for the past five years. They had solved hundreds of cases together, and somewhere along the way, fell in love. Now he was moving on. 

Captain Skywalker of the the four-eight had finally decided to retire and Ben would be taking his place over there. Rey couldn’t have been more proud of her boyfriend, but she would miss seeing him at work - their easy camaraderie, the flirtatious banter, and most of all, she’d miss solving cases with him. When the pair first started working together, they could barely stand each other. He was hotheaded and sarcastic, she was feisty and strictly by the book. It took a rash of jewelry store robberies to really bring out their best. Once they got over their initial hangups and started to actually work as team, there was no stopping them. It was almost if one could tell what the other was thinking. 

Before long, Ben was bringing her coffee in the morning - no cream, one sugar - and staying late to help her finish paperwork. She would make sure he was eating properly and taking his vitamins. Then at the end of a particularly long stakeout (a giant drug bust, thank you very much), she had finally worked up the nerve to kiss him. And if they stole a quickie in the squad car once or twice… surely the citizens of New York would understand, young love and all of that.

That was a year and a half ago. Now her partner, her best friend, her confidant was leaving to start a new chapter in his professional life. Rey was feeling the distinct bittersweetness of the moment as she bit into a creme-filled donut, aware of the stereotype she was becoming. She scribbled some notes on her newest case - a dognapping ring, oddly enough - and rubbed the back of her neck. She could feel the beginnings of a tension headache forming. It was getting late and most of the daytime crew had already left.

A pair of strong, large hands came to rest on her shoulders, massaging gently. “Mmm, that feels good,” she mumbled. 

Ben leaned in and kissed her just below her ear, then whispered, “All the interrogation rooms are empty. Want to help me say a proper farewell to the three-four?”

She slowly turned in her chair to face him and quirked an eyebrow.

He winked conspiratorially and held out a hand.

She took his hand and tried to suppress a giggle as they made their way to the back of the precinct.

 

In the dimly lit hallway, he pressed her into the wall and began to kiss her furiously. Rey wound her hands up into his dark locks and pulled him even closer. She nipped slightly at his plush bottom lip before smoothing over it with her tongue. He could taste the sweetness of the donut on her lips. “Creme-filled?” he asked, breaking for air.

“You know me,” she replied between trailing a line of kisses down his jaw and onto his neck.

Ben reached around her and fumbled with the doorknob on interrogation room three. Then backing her into the room, he switched on the light and closed the door before finding her lips again. She moaned into his mouth as he slid his tongue further in. He’d been so busy with preparation for his transition that they hadn’t had sex in almost two weeks, which was a long time for them. 

He pulled back for air and pushed her ever so slightly away. “Take off your clothes,” he ordered.

Once in a while - not often enough in Rey’s opinion - Ben would let his alpha male side out to play. Most of the time, his lovemaking was sweet and sincere. He always made sure she came, and he was endlessly good at so many things, but this… this turned her on in a way few things could. She slowly started undoing the buttons on her uniform. “Yes, Captain.”

_Captain_. The way she said it made the blood rush straight to his cock. The accomplishment was huge, and he didn’t take it lightly, but when she succumbed to his authority like this… it was everything. He unhooked the handcuffs from his belt and raised an eyebrow in question.

Rey had just unhooked her bra, leaving her breasts free, nipples hardening in the chill of the room. Her eyes widened seeing the cuffs and then she nodded once, letting him know to proceed. She wriggled out of her pants as he stalked towards her.

“Sit in the chair,” he directed. 

She did as she was told, gasping at the contact of her bare ass on the metal seat. 

He walked around behind her and gingerly brought her arms backward, cuffing her wrists together so she was trapped there. “We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. How bad it gets all depends on you.” His voice was low and she felt his breath on her ear, making the throbbing between her legs even worse.

“I’m not giving you anything,” she taunted.

He came back around to face her and squatted down to eye-level. “We’ll see.”

Rey could see her reflection in the two-way glass, stark naked, she was bare before Ben. He was still fully clothed, but she could see his hardness beneath his navy pants. It was sweet torture, waiting. She wanted him inside her now, but she knew he’d make it worth her while.

“Tell me about the night in question.” His voice was smooth, calculated, sending shivers down her spine. 

“I swear, I don’t know anything.” She turned her face away in mock fear. 

“Wrong answer.” He moved in close, captured her lips with his own. He kissed her hard, punishingly and when he eased up, nibbled on her lower lip just a bit. She let out a groan.

“Please, I’ll do anything.”

“Yes. You will.” He laved at her neck, moving downward, suckled little bruises into her collarbone. He brought a hand to play with her breast, rubbing her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Then he captured the other with his mouth. 

She moaned and squirmed in the chair, wishing she could bring her hands to his thick hair. It was exquisite agony watching him ravish her and not being able to _do_ anything about it. “Ben,” she said his name like a prayer.

“Say it. Say it again,” he urged as he licked a trail from her breast down to her belly button.

“Ben!” she cried as he spread her thighs apart on the chair, inhaling the scent of her arousal. 

With both hands, he cupped her ass, bringing her forward enough to grant him access to her now slick folds. He placed on a kiss on her inner thigh, throwing her leg over his shoulder and she hissed an intake of breath. “What do you want, you dirty criminal?”

“I want you to make me come.” She looked into his ocher eyes and noticed the devilish gleam there as he brought his mouth to her apex.

He tentatively dragged his tongue along her slit, causing her to shudder before parting her with his fingers. “So wet for me already.”

Rey couldn’t hold onto him the way she normally would. Instead she grabbed the bars of the chair tight and threw her head back as Ben lapped at her soaking cunt, paying special attention to bundles of nerves at the top. Somehow, he moved in closer, squeezing her ass with one hand while continuing to suck at her clit. “Oh fuck. Ben,” she moaned. He forged on, showing her no mercy until she was falling apart on his tongue. 

He smiled into her, gathering up some more of her juices before giving her a breather. “Comfortable?” he teased.

She mumbled something unintelligible before asking, “What about you?”

“Oh we’re not done yet, sweetheart.” He moved to the back of the chair to undo only one side of the cuffs. “Stand up.”

She rose on wobbly legs, still feeling little pulses of pleasure in between her thighs. This time, he redid the cuffs in front. “Are these still necessary, Captain?” she pouted slightly.

“You bet your ass they are. Bend over the table.” She rested her forearms on the metal table, waving her pert bottom in front of him, teasingly. She could hear the buckle of his belt as he finally undid his pants and leaned over her, his cock resting on her ass. “If you won’t talk, maybe I can fuck the information out of you.” His words sent a thrill through her body, every nerve a live wire.

Again he spread her legs and tested her opening with his finger. She was still so ready for him. He sheathed himself inside her in one fluid motion causing her to grunt. “Fuck me, I’ll tell you everything,” she urged.

He began thrusting inside of her, quick then slow, changing up the pace every few thrusts to draw it out. She was panting now and he placed soft kisses along her spine as he reached around to play with her breasts. “Come for me,” he pleaded.

Rey could feel herself on the edge, each motion burying him deeper in her, pressing against that spot that felt just right. Ben reached around to rub at her swollen clit again as he pounded into her, the wet slap of skin echoing off the interrogation room walls. She swore she saw stars as her orgasm ripped through her, screaming his name into the table. He drove into her a couple more times before he followed, his release filling her.

 

When it was over and they were both fully clothed again, they sat side by side on the table, arms around each other. She leaned her head on his shoulder. “Everything’s going to change.”

He kissed her hairline. “Not everything. I still love you more than anything in this world.”

She couldn’t stop the tear that escaped, winding its way down her cheek and dangling off her chin. “But you won’t be _here_ every day. It’s just going to be different.”

“Different doesn’t have to be bad, though right? You’ll get a new partner, find new ways of doing things.”

“You’re the best partner I’ve ever had. I don’t want another.” She looked up at him; it was important to her that he know this.

“You mean that?”

“One hundred percent.”

“Then marry me.”

Rey blinked once, twice. “What?”

Ben smiled at her reaction. “Marry me, Rey.”

“Is this a joke?”

He reached into his pocket and produced a small box. Inside sat the most simple yet elegant ring Rey had ever seen. “Not a joke. I’ve had this for weeks, waiting for the right time.”

“And right after fucking me in the interrogation room is the right time?”

He shrugged. “I know things are crazy in our lives right now, but I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. So, marry me.”

“It’s supposed to be a question, you know. You keep saying it like a statement.”

“No.”

She laughed at her big, stubborn Captain. “Then, yes.”

He placed the ring on her finger and sealed the deal with another kiss.

 


End file.
